User talk:Leo leo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leo leo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Ausir (help forum | blog) Challenges Hello. Stop creating pages for challenges. There is already a list of all the challenges. This wikia does not need pages for every individual challenge. -XHobbes 22:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Please, do not edit what other people post on talk pages. -XHobbes 22:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Posse Hey, I saw your message on Ausir's talk page on community central, and I think I can answer your question. The posses in the posse category are sorted alphabetically, so you have to skip a couple of pages before yours shows up. I just added a template which should make navigating the category much easier. Anyway, your posse can now be found here. Hope this helps :) --Anon talk 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Golden Guns Look, do I really need to spell it out for you? You keep adding "Golden Guns may have lost their popularity because of boosters obtaining it." It's not true. That's your opinion, and opinions don't belong on pages. I still want golden guns, I don't care how others get them, I still want them. Plus, before you reply, where are you getting that information? Is there somewhere on the Red Dead Redemption website that says "UPDATE: GOLDEN GUNS NO LONGER POPULAR DUE TO BOOSTERS OBTAINING THEM"? Did they take a poll where the majority of Red Dead Redemption players said they no longer find golden guns appealing due to boosters? No, they didn't. It doesn't belong on the page. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as a little agressive, but I have removed your contribution three times now. It's getting bloody annoying, pal. -XHobbes 20:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm not a booster. I made it to level 21, first level of legend, then I got reset. I'm now a level 40. I rarely do gang hideouts or ranked matches. I almost exclusively play free-roam with my friends. If none of my friends are playing Redemption, I play singleplayer. :I never said because I've made more edits than you makes me better than you. I find it rude that you're calling me a nuisance. On your first day, you created 17 pages for multiplayer challenges that were already listed on the Multiplayer Challenges page. : And I don't care what you've heard. It's not necessarily true, no matter if you put "may" in the bloody sentence. You pulled it out of your arse, and you keep re-adding it. People's edits get removed all the time. I've had some of my edits removed, but I never went to the persons talk page and insulted them. I did bring it up to the remover only if I felt strongly about my contribution, but I never insulted them. I will not remove your edit again, but I'm going to bring it up with an admin and get a second opinion. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You accused me of being a booster, so I mentioned that to tell you that I wasn't. And I'm pretty sure you're the one who started being rude with me. My first two posts on your page were not nice, nor were they mean. They were neutral, asking you to stop creating unecessary pages. You then edited what I said to make it look like a compliment, which is breaking the rules, and said that you didn't want to hurt my fragile feelings. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : The bottom line is, you put your opinion in the article, which goes against our "content policy". So xHobbes was right to remove it, and the fact that he had to remove it four times would make anybody a little annoyed. Please don't don't do it again and read the policy before you make any more edits. Thank you. --Anon talk 21:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: XHobbes might have been a little harsh in the first message, but you understand that it was probably as annoying for him to remove that post four times as it was for you to add it four times. Plus, xHobbes never put anything personal in his message, while your message started out with an ad hominen. So in the future, just try to keep the discussions on the topic and not on the person you're discussing it with. --Anon talk 21:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) What Can I Do For You? You left a message on my talk page requesting help. How can I be of service? By the way, you left your message without a signature so I had to do work to track you down. Please make it easier on folks in the future and sign your message. :) Thanks! - JackFrost23 17:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : The vandalism should be fixed now and the guy is banned. : He also changed the image your posse is using. Unfortunately, due to server problems, we are unable to fix it, but we'll fix it once the servers are up and running. Cheers --Anon talk 19:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: No problem. If you have any more problems with your posse, just let us know and we'll sort it out for you :) --Anon talk 19:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks like Annon got to him first, so hopefully your problem has been sorted. :::Cheers! :::- JackFrost23 19:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) >AZTECA< well first i walked into free roam n saw the locos so i was like oh this should be fun as me i just prestiged into a us marshal so i didnt have no gun's n nope im not Gvvfgt554 he is also an azteca im rabioso13 also an azteca but we just wabted a gang shootout since everyone was talkin smack but u locos didnt want it '' ''and thats wat happened in todays situation. is it pancho villa or el comander how ever u want to call him?